Forgetting The Memories
by SSAgentSageRossi
Summary: Tiffa fed up with Cloud brooding over past memories and events she gives him an ultimatum.


**DISCLAIMER:** DO NOT OWN PLAIN AND SIMPLE PEOLE GOT IT. NO POINT IN SUING I DON'T EVEN OWN POCKET LINT I HAS NO MONEY!

_**Ok people second fanfic, this is a one shot **_

_**Paring: cloudxtiffa**_

_**Summary: fed up with cloud brooding over past memories and events she gives him an ultimatum.**_

"So what's it gonna be cloud?" The blonde man in question sighed and rand a hand through his spiky locks. Tired, confused, and annoyed mako stained blue eyes focused on the woman occupying the other bed across from him. Cloud rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, "Reno, Rude get out now." They both rolled their eyes and stomped form the room knowing where the conversation was gonna most likely end up.

Cloud could feel the pressure of sad, angry, hurt, and battle weary chocolate brown eyes bore holes in to his very soul. "Why are you doing this tiffa you know that I will always choose… bull shit don't say it unless you can prove it and mean it." He looked at her stunned as she vaulted to her feet and looked as if she were about to strike him, he didn't really relish being hit by those fists. "What's it gonna be could? Us? Or you memories?"

The chocobo color headed man stood tilted the raven headed beauty before him head up and captured her lips with his, she moaned and let her eyes slip closed as her hands found purchase on his waist. Pulling back from the kiss cloud shed his gloves, toed off his boots, and unstrapped his sword holster. Tiffa backed them up to the bed behind her getting to her knees on it so she could still be level with cloud, pulling him to her in a deep passionate kiss, his tounge probing her soft supple lips for permission that was not needed. Breaking the kiss passion, love, and lust ridden eyes bore into each other scorching the others mind, and body right down to their very souls. The raven haired brawler moved her hand to the zipper of his sweater vest and slipped it down the catch leaving him in just pants and socks. Calloused, battle scared, but soft hands slid over his chest reminding cloud of not only the mental strain the woman before him had suffered but the physical as well he felt like a coward for running for so long.

He let go a loud gasp and the deep groan at Tiffa's soft slick, pink tongue caressed first his left nipple and then the right he thrust his hips against her eyes rolling up into his head at the new sensation surprised him in the feeling of it. The slick slide of a silken skilled tounge gliding across his abs was almost too much. He felt her lithe hands move to his belt buckle as she undid it then snapped the button pulling his zipper down, he toed off his socks as she divested him of the last barrier covering his body from hers.

Tiffa pulled the zipper of her black vest revealing the white top under neath. Cloud slid hands up her sides catching the hem of her top and lifting it up and off her body baring her naked torso to him. He pulled her to her feet end kissed a path from her jaw back to her ear catching first the soft pierced lobe between his teeth tracing the shell with his tongue, moving down to the delicate column of her throat and down further to catch a dusty rose colored nipple between his teeth suckling on the sensitive nub. He licked a blazing trail down her belly and his hands made quick work of her shorts and panties hr feet already bare. Lifting tiffa from the floor bridal style he placed her upon the bed before them and moved on top of her. Chocolate and mako blue met and locked, spilling forth all the love, passion, and emotional turmoil to long held back between the two, words left unsaid escaped as moans, tiffa wrapping her legs around clouds waist as cloud slid into her tight heat finally feeling like he was home, a gentle rocking coming to form as he set a slow, steady, and possessive pace. Their boddies strained, and shuddered against one another, their groans and sighs singing out the soul shattering grip of passion waves of ecstasy crashing against and through their boddies as cloud sped up his gentle thrusts his bodies need for completion coming to head, as he felt the woman below him tighten in pending orgasm. They had had sex before but never like this. Never had they made love, never had the complete and un empty feeling crossed over the two as it did now leaving them at peace. Finally Cloud felt the empty void in heart and mind filled and complete. The woman lying beneath him, his friends, Marlene and Denzel were all that was needed. Tiffa claimed his lips in another kiss as both reached climax. Tiffa wrapped her legs tighter around clouds waist forcing him to stay encased in her heat. He chuckled "I'm not going anywhere." Tiffa balked at him, and then shifted into the bed settling down and making herself more comfortable as she slipped in to a peaceful sleep. The blonde placed soft kiss to kiss swollen lips and settled on top of his lover he knew she could take his weight. Wrapping his arms more securely around the ravenet and rested his head on her shoulder for a little while, he knew he would have to go after Denzel and the other children soon but it was ok he would be back family was more important than chasing after memories that were never gonna revive. Shinra and more important Sephiroth were gone they were not coming back. Cloud closed his eyes decision made he slipped into a peaceful sleep. Sepheroth would stay in his memories.

_That's all he really was._

Whew ok people please press that little review button and let me know what you think I won't beg for reviews but as you read my fix you obviously have some type of opinion let me know what you think I am open to taking requests for the following right now: _csi las vegas and new York, house, wrestling, ncis, criminal minds, full metal alchemist, gundam wing, naruto and harry potter as well as twilight any parings whether its slash, het, or yuri I discriminate agains none. _


End file.
